


everyone dreams of a love lasting and true

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Yuno and Asta spend their birthday together, as always.
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 116





	everyone dreams of a love lasting and true

**Author's Note:**

> A quick birthday fic in honor of Asta and Yuno's birthday!

Asta woke up early, as usual. He didn’t hop out of bed to do his pre-breakfast training today. No, Asta made a promise today that he’d spend the whole day with a certain someone.

Grinning, Asta turned over in bed to find Yuno (the certain someone, of course, who’d else it would be). Yuno slept on his stomach, his pretty face buried into the pillow, light snores coming from him. Asta tried not to laugh. Yuno had been sleeping the same way since they had been little. 

Asta reached over to play with Yuno’s messy-because-of-his-magic hair. Since they were both light sleepers and prone to waking up early for training (though Yuno was not a morning person, whereas Asta was), Asta’s affectionate touch had Yuno waking. It wasn’t often that they got these quiet moments together.

“Happy birthday, Yuno,” Asta whispered.

“Too early,” mumbled Yuno. Sighing, he said, “Happy birthday, Asta.”

The church orphanage was quiet, so it might only be early morning. They were home in Hage Village. Sister Lily, Father Orsi and the little kids were planning a big dinner for Asta and Yuno on their shared birthday. Taking three days off from work as Magic Knights, they arrived home last night and they were leaving tomorrow morning. 

“You’re so handsome,” said Asta, still playing with Yuno’s hair.

Yuno’s face flushed. “Shut up.”

Asta held pride that he was the only one that could fluster the normally unflappable Yuno. Ever since they got together after the Clover-Spade War, Asta just found more reasons to fall deeper and deeper in love with Yuno. And since Asta didn’t embarrass easily, Yuno couldn’t get him back.

“Love you, birthday boy,” said Asta. He kissed Yuno on the top of his head.

Yuno made an incomprehensible noise of embarrassment, before saying, “Love ya, too, birthday boy.”

And with that, Asta kissed Yuno on the lips and there went the rest of their morning.

*

“Happy birthday,” cheered Nash, Aruru, Recca, and Hollo, when Asta and Yuno entered the kitchen for breakfast several hours later. Sister Lily and Father Orsi already had the breakfast food on the table. Asta went for a cup of tea while Yuno went for a cup of coffee.

“Thanks, everyone,” said Asta, smiling widely at his family. Everyone took their seats and it warmed Asta’s heart to know that Asta and Yuno’s seats were always open. They always had a place here.

“Thank you,” said Yuno, with a small smile on his face.

It was truly good to be home.

“You need to visit us more,” said Father Orsi, crying already. Sister Lily patted the old father on the arm in a patronizing “there, there” manner. 

Asta grinned. “Until I’m Wizard King—”

“You mean until I’m Wizard King,” interjected Yuno, as if he was correcting Asta on some fact.

Glaring at his boyfriend and rival, Asta said, “Once I’m Wizard King, we’ll see each other all the time!”

Sister Lily giggled. “You two, please never change. It’s wonderful to have you home.”

“Come on, the bacon is getting cold,” said Nash, so done with being nice to Asta and Yuno on their birthday.

“Yeah, yeah,” said Asta. He smiled throughout breakfast.

*

“I miss this forest sometimes,” said Asta, walking side-by-side with Yuno. They were walking through the forest where they had played as children. Sister Lily and Asta made a picnic basket for him and Yuno to share on their date. The two birthday boys needed to be out of the house so that everyone could prepare for the big dinner.

“A forest is a forest,” said Yuno, rolling his eyes. “The Black Bulls’ base is in a forest.”

“But it’s not the same,” Asta argued. It really wasn’t the same. As much as he loved the forest surrounding the Black Bulls’ base, Asta missed the forest where he played and trained as a child. It brought back all kinds of memories—good and bad ones. It was nostalgic.

“Dumbass,” said Yuno, but fondly.

“But you love me,” said Asta, cheekily.

“Yeah, I do,” he responded, truthfully.

Before Asta said his comment back, they heard a beeping sound. Yuno sighed and pulled out his communication device. Since Yuno was the Vice-Captain of the Golden Dawn, he had to bring it with him even on his days off. Asta didn’t have magic so he couldn’t use the communications devices made by the Magic Device Team, although he was a high-ranking member of the Magic Knights. 

“Yes,” asked Yuno, annoyed.

Asta covered his mouth so the laugh wouldn’t get out. Thankfully, Asta knew that the Black Bulls would have a big party for when he got back to base, because they didn’t dare interrupt after last year’s incident. But the Golden Dawn didn’t care.

_“Geez, don’t be so grumpy! It’s us. We wanted to wish you and Asta a happy birthday on the actual day!”_

Yuno’s demeanor softened a little when it was Mimosa’s voice on the other end. Asta was glad that Yuno made friends with his Golden Dawn squadmates. Asta heard the rest of the squad yelling well-wishes to Yuno and Asta.

“Thanks,” said Yuno, blankly.

_“Relax some, Vice-Captain! Asta, you take care of Yuno, you hear us.”_

Yuno’s face went red at David’s commentary, who had taken over from Mimosa.

“Always,” said Asta, snickering.

“Goodbye,” said Yuno, ending the communication.

“Aww, they like you,” said Asta.

“Hmph, whatever.”

*

“That was delicious,” said Yuno, giving Asta a rare compliment on a skill. Out of the two, Asta was the better cook because Yuno had no patience for cooking. It helped that Asta often helped Charmy out in the kitchen. Charmy really knew her food.

“I’m glad,” said Asta. They were sitting outside of the devil’s bones (i.e. the original Licht) after taking a long, long walk. “You think they’re ready with their surprise?”

“Let’s give them more time,” said Yuno, thoughtfully.

Asta nodded in agreement. “Great! Let’s spar! No magic!”

“No. You can bench-press a cow and I’m a twig in comparison to you. I’m using magic,” said Yuno, immediately. “I won’t use Bell.”

“Fine! I won’t use Anti-Magic devil’s powers,” said Asta, with a grin on his face. “Let’s go!”

“Fair,” stated Yuno.

It wasn’t often they sparred, as they usually trained their respective squadmates (or kidnapped by the Crimson Lions). They were still rivals, despite being boyfriends, so they didn’t need any “secrets” spilling. After all, the surprise of a one-up move wouldn’t be as cool.

They stood up and faced each other, grinning.

*

(Okay, so the spar quickly devolved into kisses that distracted them so that before they knew it, the day had grown colder.)

(That’s the real reason why they didn’t spar.)

*

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

Asta smiled as he received hand-drawn birthday cards from Nash, Recca, Aruru and Hollo. It warmed his heart to get the work, even if Nash and Recca were getting old enough to not do it. The gesture was nice. He always saved the pictures they drew him and sent through the post.

“These are the best! Recca, you’re getting really good at drawing,” said Asta. Recca looked bashful as she twisted her hands together. It seemed that she was embarrassed with the praise. She had gotten much better. Recca should be an artist.

“Me too, Asta,” asked Aruru and Hollo, wanting attention, as well.

“Yep, you guys too,” said Asta, grabbing both of them in his arms for a hug. “Thank you.” He squeezed them, causing them to squeal with amusement. 

“They’re lovely,” said Yuno, at his own pile of hand-drawn birthday cards. The small smile on his lips made the kids so happy.

Granted, he understood, as Asta enjoyed Yuno’s smiles, but sometimes, the kids liked Yuno way more than Asta. (“Not true,” argued Sister Lily, at one point, “They love you both lots, just differently!”).

“This is a great birthday,” said Asta.

“Agreed,” replied Yuno.

Asta looked at Yuno and Yuno caught his gaze. They smiled at each other. It had always been a good birthday every year since they had a family who loved them and that they spent the day together.

*

“I’ll see you soon,” said Yuno, kissing Asta on the top of the head. It was the next day and it time to part ways. “Don’t die in the meantime.”

“I’ll miss you,” said Asta, tugging Yuno down to his height to get a kiss on the lips. “And I won’t die. Not until I’m Wizard King.”

“Oh, then that’ll be never, since I’m gonna be the Wizard King,” said Yuno, smirking.

Asta laughed. “Big words. But we’ll see! Love you!” Asta summoned his sword so he could fly to his other home with the Black Bulls.

“Love ya too.”

~fin

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
